gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Operation Elder Eagle
Operation Elder Eagle was a mission by the 88th Spetsnaz Force to take out the Furries main Air Marshall, Alder the Eagle. The plan was to get two sniper teams, and 4 close quarters teams to infiltrate a furry air base secretly located in Russia. They were also supposed to extract a highly important ACS module from downed satellite the furries captured. Strategy Two different task forces will be sent. Each with 2 sniper teams, and 4 close quarters combat teams with 2 different objectives jumped out of a C-130. The team who were to take out Alder the Eagle landed in the forest, and the team to take the ACS module landed on the icy cliffs. They were to wait for orders once they landed there. Then, the 2 sniper teams would take 2 different vantage points. One to cover the capture of Alder Eagle, and one to retrieve the ACS module. Before they would capture the ACS module. They would plant C4 on the fueling station. Once the ACS module was captured, the Russians would commence an assault on the headquarters where Alder would be located. Once the team would be compromised, the C4 would be blown up to distract furries as the team entered the command base. Then, they would capture Alter the Eagle and question him before bringing him into a chopper Identified as a Chinook to extract the Soviets, and the furry commander. Once all intel was extracted from Alder, he would be executed by poison gas he helped to develop that was used on furry airplanes to kill gamers. Timeline August 6th: The operation is planned and set for the 8th August 8th: The Operation begins 7:30: The paratroopers drop into the area. 12:25: The Sniper teams are established. The first kill of the operation is by the sniper team as they silently take out a furry guarding from an overwatch position. 1:45: The two teams are in position. Some are ready to breach the HQ while the others enter the research room and obtain the ACS module 1:46: A soldier from the ACS module team is compromised 1:47: The C4 is blown up to distract the furries. The ACS module team fight their way to the control area. 1:50: Both teams breach the HQ and capture Alder. Evac choppers are called in known to be 2 MI-8s and 4 chinooks. 1:54: 2 chinooks crash. One suffered a flak hit and spun into the second. All 4 pilots survive the crash, but 2 are killed by a small furry patrol trying to recover intel. 1:59: The team is fully loaded up. The sniper team gets a separate evacuation from MI-8s. 2:04: The remaining pilots are rescued and the bodies of the others are loaded up as well. The furry patrol is killed off by the door gunner of an MI-8. They are the last kills of the operation during the combat phase. 5:25: All team members are accounted for with 0 casualties for the 82nd, but 2 deaths to the 91st transport unit. 6:27: The Last kill of the operation ends with Alder being gassed. The operation is declared a Soviet Victory. Outcome The 4 teams parachute into the area. 2 teams onto the cliffs of the mountain, and others in the woods. The people on the mountains were able to climb up to the base and plant C4 on the fueling station. The sniper teams were then set up, and 2 teams found the ACS module. Once soldiers stacked outside of the main base, a soldier examining the downed satellite was compromised in the hangar bay. The C4 was blown to distract the furries as the 2 teams were able to get into the base. With all the guards killed or inactive, and with Alder the Eagle captured, 4 chinooks were called in. The team escaped to the Evac point using enemy snowmobiles to get to the Chinooks. However, one of the chinooks took a flak hit and crashed into another chinook and the wreckage went into the cliffs. Once the Soviets were loaded in the previous choppers, they went and found the pilots and extraction team and carried them back to base. Alder was later executed with Cologne used by the furries on gamers once all the intel from him was secured, causing the operation to become a Soviet VictoryCategory:Battles Category:Gamer's Alliance